Toolholders, such as spindleheads having drivable or rotatably processing tools, are constructed in the turrets of turning machines, lathes or drills, for example, to facilitate off-center machining of turning parts on a turning machine, such as a machine tool. The interface or cutting point for that processing is determined between spindleheads and tool disks of tool turrets by the DIN 69880-11 (publication September 1994, page 305ff) standard. With such spindleheads, in which the tool axis of the drivable or rotatable cutting tool is identical with the central axis of the mounting bore according to the aforementioned DIN standard, and the bore is aligned parallel to the normal or vertical axis of the turning machine, it is not necessary to adjust the cutting tool. An adjustment is necessary, however, in the case of spindleheads in which the tool axis is not identical with the central axis of the mounting bores as in the aforementioned DIN standard. In these cases, for precise machining, the tool point must be aligned first along the normal or vertical axis of the machine tool, especially of a turning machine. Similarly, with the so-called counter-rotation of the spindle, the central axes of the mounting bores are arranged in a star arrangement on the tool disk of the tool turret, whereby the interior processing tools are first to be aligned parallel to the rotary axis of the turning machine.
A toolholder, for example in the form of a spindlehead, can be centered with the aid of the mounting bore, as in the cited DIN standard. Although it can be centered in axial alignment, it cannot be aligned relative to another axis extending perpendicular to the bore central axis. In that case, there are other known adjustment and/or alignment arrangements. With a known adjustment and/or alignment arrangement, such as in DE 39 29 802 C1, the toolholder includes two set screws arranged opposite one another serving as setting members. The set screws work together on an adjustment part which is arranged on the toolholder mounting. This solution has the drawback that any toolholder with any arrangement in the associated toolholder mounting is to be adjusted in the selected setting by means of the setting or adjustment screws. Modifications of the adjustment and/or alignment arrangement occur with multiple removals and insertions of the toolholder, which lead to inaccuracies. Also, the adjustment process by means of manipulation of two set screws separately from one another is not simple and is correspondingly time-consuming.
To overcome the drawbacks of this state of the art, DE 195 48 151 A1 discloses providing associated adjustment parts as an adjustment and/or alignment arrangement on both the toolholder and the toolholder mounting. The adjustment parts, upon their interconnection as form-locking elements, engage in one another without play. However, the accurate and precise fitting in one another without play requires high manufacturing cost for production of the arrangement, so that this solution turns out to be very costly.
A toolholder insert disclosed DE 31 50 355 C2 is especially for drill rods or the like with a shaft-like toolholder for a cutting insert. An adjustment sheathing is screwed onto an exterior threading of the toolholder. The adjustment sheathing engages the tool holder with a flange on the one side of a stationary collar, and with a spring ring or the like mounted on the adjustment sheathing. The toolholder is supported on the one hand on the other side of the collar and on the other hand on a collar-like detent of the adjustment sheathing. Axial tightness between structural parts is produced by the spring ring. Relative positioning by pivoting the toolholder cannot be attained with the known axial adjustment mechanism. Furthermore, the known arrangement is complicated in set-up and is expensive in production because of the plurality of parts. It is also difficult to handle.